


Solar-Powered Lover

by Tigertoramaru



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Reflection, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru
Summary: Tachimukai reflects on his relationship with Tsunami as the other sleeps.





	Solar-Powered Lover

How does he do that? Sleep like that without a care in the world?

I don’t mind though, he is beautiful to behold as he lies there as naked as the day he was born, all slim surfer body with those lovely muscles and a gorgeous tan.

Another wonder? How is it that he always smells like the beach? I can almost imagine the sand and surf, seagulls cawing annoyed at us on a lovely summer day.

He drives me crazy sometimes, I don’t think he takes anything seriously.

But I do love him and his beautiful body.

I move closer and sniff his hair gently, nuzzling his neck and cheek which he adorably moves towards, a slight smile forming on his sea-chapped lips. I guess I’ll need to remind him to take care of that too!

Is this love? This crazy feeling of wanting the other to change and yet not having it any other way? I really should ask Kazemaru-san about it sometime. I know he and Endou-san fight too, and yet they always make such a cute couple when I see them together.

I slowly reach out a hand to rest on his bare chest, feeling the strong thump-thump of his heart. And his skin, so warm, as if all the time he surfs he soaks up the sun’s energy and releases it at will. Yet another mystery about my lover.

He doesn’t stir at my touches, he almost never does. Kazemaru-san told me once that Endou-san could sleep through a train-wreck and so could my beautiful surfer boy.

So very unlike myself who woke at every odd noise and worried about every little thing. A stark contrast to his **_“easy-peasy-one-two-threesy”_** philosophy.

My hands roam further down his chest now, gently riding his abdominal ridges and circling his navel where it stays again, feeling around there earns me another light groan from him, but he seems content. I could go lower of course, but I saw plenty of that last night. He really is good at the pleasure part when I can drag him away from the ocean.

I watch him like this for hours, giving light touches to my solar-powered surfer lover.

Eventually he begins to stir, stretching those muscled arms above his head and letting out a huge yawn before turning to me and opening his eyes and his smile causes my heart to melt as always. “Good morning little dude!” He says wrapping me up in a hug.

“Good morning Tsunami.”

He smiles at me as we roll around on our bed in a nude embrace. “I want to go fishing today, want to come?”

I hate fishing and sitting in the sun burning up, but I smile and nod. “I’d love to.”

Why? Because I love you Tsunami Jousuke.

**END**


End file.
